1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an exhaust device for a working machine comprising an internal combustion engine mounted as a power source, a muffler connected to the internal combustion engine for discharging exhaust gas delivered from the internal combustion engine while damping its sound, and a blower driven by the internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a working machine such as a shoulder-type blower working machine which is handled relatively adjacent to the worker or operator.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, a working machine of this kind is generally designed to discharge exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine through a silencer or a muffler so that the occurrence of noise is minimized to be extent that the workers do not feel uncomfortable, and to further improve operation efficiency.
Unfortunately, however, until now the exhaust gas has been discharged out of the muffler at an extremely high temperature, so that there still remain in the working machine various problems: fires sometimes occur and, at the same time, the extreme rise in temperature of the body of the muffler itself is dangerous to the worker.